Vampire Note
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: After a mystery death from an innocent young girl who had been bite on neck, strange things happen in Japan and so as Kira… Warning: Vampires (and no it's not like Twilight), blood (duh), deaths,(that's normal), possibly yaoi (because I'm fangirl) and yuri. May be LxLight or LightxOC and LxOC. May change to T to M


**Vampire Note**

**Summary: After a mystery death from an innocent young girl who had been bite on neck, strange things happen in Japan and so as Kira…**

**A/N: I was supposed to do this last weekend but I got sick. And pretty much that's it. I don't own Death Note or its characters. I only own my ideas and my original characters. I hope you guys enjoy! SEE YOU! YOLO!**

A dead young woman lying on her bed, two strange bite marks on neck as if something bit her. Only few blood on her bed. The police men taking pictures of the dead body for clues, some police men wonder…can an animal killed her? Something very strange here. Not only have they to worry about this but also Kira. This is something unlike Kira. Something unlike to happen in Japan…what happened in here?

**Chapter 1: The Undead**

I was in the classroom writing names as the teacher teach the lesson for his students. I heard loud foots coming closer and closer to this room. The person hurries opened the door and ran up to the teacher.

"Is there something wrong?"

"One of our students died." Everybody shocked and so as the teacher.

"Students, can you please excuse me?" The teacher went outside the class and closed the door for privately. I sat down worrying. What happened to the student? Everybody whispered about death of a student. What's going here? After a few minutes the teacher returns to class and teach the lesson. My curiously is killing me, what happened to the student? Everybody knows it's not Kira, can it be a criminal?

Later in school I walked around with Ryuk and heard something quite interesting.

"Did you know how she died?" A teacher talking to another teacher. I hide myself against a wall to listen their convection.

"Yeah a little, polices are still investing what happen to her. They say they were two small bite marks on neck. It's strange; it will probably take them forever since they are also trying to find Kira."

"Yeah, plus they also say it was only little bit blood on the bed which it's strange. What they do did they cut her and take all her blood?"

"I will be shock if they were vampires around Japan. I mean people say there's a lot vampire in America and probably running in here since no one expects a thing here but Kira."

"Don't be ridiculous, there are no such things as vampires! That is just an old myth just like shingamis. Everybody knows vampires aren't real. Stop watching those stupid teen shows and get down to real life."

"I would but ever since Kira arrive killing people, I'm starting to think such things are real like vampires."

"Stop worrying about stupid vampires. They not real! Now let's go before any students listen to our convection." The two teachers walk away. Vampires? I will have to accept, vampires aren't real but shingamis are. But why will they take all most of her blood? It sounds like more of a vampire will do. Well I don't actually know vampires actually really real like shingamis. Should I ask Ryuk if they existed? If they do, should I be worried? No, no I shouldn't have all this vampire stuff in my head now. I was curious about the dead student not vampires. Vampires are just stupid teen shows and books. Mostly about love. Ugh, I should ask about my dad about this. For now I need to force not getting caught for being Kira and also school.

Once again, I am the top of my school. I walk home thinking so many things.

Vampires,

The dead student,

Vampires,

If the death like this continues like this,

Vampires,

Being Kira,

Vampires,

The death note,

Vampires,

Why is this vampire stuff is in my head all of sudden? I hate vampires. Vampires are nothing now. Vampires were good until girly girls decided to make really romance stories about them. Dark Lover, Kiss to Midnight, Halfway to the Grave, Dead Until Dark, A Quick Bite, and worst of all Twilight. The true horrible of the vampire books. Thinking of those makes me hate vampire even more.

When I finally arrive home I went inside and went straight to my room. Same old routine, sat down on desk and just write names. Nothing new, of course. Then the thought I was thinking came back to me. I remember I was supposed ask Ryuk something. Oh right…vampires.

"Ryuk," He looked at me.

"Are…vampires real?"

"Well, actually I never met a vampire so I can't say vampires are real. But in the shingami world there was this one shingami who keep talking about this vampire. I'm not too sure they real or not but I will like to meet one. It makes more interesting you know." I nodded.

"Well, about the girl's death with two bite marks is that something vampire will do?"

"Yeah, I supposed but like I say I don't know if they real or not." I sighed.

Later sun went down as the moon comes right up. It night time already. My father finally arrive the house. I went downstairs to check on my father. He was exhausted. It must be hard in work. I walked to him.

"How was work?"

"So tiring, I have to check Kira AND the mystery death of that young girl. The window was wide open so someone must come inside her house and killed her. But we are still trying to find out about those two bite marks. We don't know if it was animal who did it or it was human being. I thought you know about this it's all over the damn news." My mother came.

"Now, now you just need to sleep. Come on, honey." My mother takes my tiring father to their room. It can be animal but it can also be human. My mother came back and went up to me.

"Light, can you please go get some ice pack for me in the store? Your father had to do invest Kira and the mystery death today. He is very tired."

"Sure, mom why won't I?" I grabbed my coat, put it on and went outside. I walked to the store. I hear weird sounds, the sounds I never hear before. I feel like I'm in horror movie. When I finally find the store I went inside and grabbed the ice pack. I went the cash register. A fat man with bread, mustache, and bald head. An ugly appearance I say but I shouldn't be rude. I put the ice pack down showing the register.

"That will be 98.17 yens." I gave him the money. He gave me a small bag. I put the ice pack in the bag. I walked out the store and start walking home. Everything started to turn fine until… I saw something move. It was too fast to notice where it was going. I look around. It can be that something who killed that girl. I should be careful. I don't want get hurt or killed. I walk fast so I could get home quickly. Another thing move very fast. Is it…after me? I look behind me just in case. I continue walking fast until I heard a scream.

"Aaah," The voice of a young girl, maybe around 14.

"Someone please help me!" I should probably check what's going on. I ran to voice of the young girl.

"No, please stop!" Everything suddenly became silence. By time I made it there the girl was already dead with same two bite marks just like the other. Maybe it really was an animal. I look closer to the dead body. The girl opened her eyes, her eyes tells me it time for her to die. Before she can die, she whispers something.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Vam…," Her voice was close to an end.

"Ma'am please speak loudly."

"Vampire is real…" Before could even I ask her something, she died. It's strange, very strange. I couldn't hear her very loudly but I heard vampire. Could she try to tell me vampire is real? Well, I ask questions later right now I really need to go home before I get hurt.

I finally came home and gave the ice pack to my mother. My mom looks at me.

"Did something happen Light?" I should tell her. I can't hold something like this.

"Yeah after I got the ice pack a young girl screaming for help. Before I can help her she died with the same two bite marks."

"Oh god this is horrible, did you got hurt though?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Do you think this is something like Kira will do?" Of course, even if I wasn't Kira this isn't what Kira will do.

"Of course not, mom. Kira may be killer but he won't have two bite marks. Mostly just heart attacks for criminals not innocent people."

"Well, I'm happy you're ok I was worried about you. You should get to bed too, I take care of everything." I smiled.

"Ok, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Light," I went upstairs and change my clothes. I lay down under the cover and finally went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

The alarm clock keeps beeping until turn off. I hit the button and finally the alarm is off. I stood up and look at the time. 7:01am, I should probably start the day right now because I have to go to school. I got up and went the bathroom. I remove all my clothes and take a hot quick shower. I wash my body with a small rag. When I came out the shower I turn it off and dry myself. It only took me 5 minutes to take a shower. I put on my clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. I sat down and ate breakfast. When I was done I got up, grabbed my things and left the house. I walk to my school while walking I talk Ryuk a little you know so he won't feel bored as much he do now. Finally I arrive to school and it's 7:50. I should probably go inside my school now. I went inside the school and everybody was talking about another girl's death in this school. Teachers, students, juniors, everyone…everyone except me. I was there. And I don't want talk about it.

At Gym, the gym teacher decided to play soccer today. I was in same team as my "friends" were. One of my friends was talking to me.

"Hey Light, did you met the new kid?"

"The new kid who is it?"

"Jackson Davis, he's right there." My friend pointed to him. A small cute boy. He had golden hair, silver blue eyes and pale white skin. He was goal in our team.

"He looks so weird you know."

"He looks normal to me."

"Something about him is just so strange…I don't like it. So are you coming with us?"

"Where?"

"Oh you know to sneak up a hot club."

"Oh I don't know if I should do that."

"Come on Light, don't be so uptight! Just one night, just once please." I sighed.

"Fine." He smiled.

"Awesome dude, I can't wait to have a blast with you!" I sighed again. The game begins. When someone hit it to goal, the boy turn to grab it put end up getting hit on his head. Everybody laughed except me. I ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me.

"Yes, thank you for asking." He got up.

"It's nice to meet you Light." The gym teacher blows his whistle.

"Ok, come on stop chatting and get ready!" I went back to my "friend". How did he even know my name though? Strange…

At lunch I was eating with my "friends". I spotted the cute boy eating with another man. Shall I say handsome? I'm not trying to be gay here though. The young man had black hair and light green eyes. The man was kind of pale white too but he wasn't pale as the Jackson. The two males were talking to each other. I was curious what they talking about?

When I arrive home I find something to wear for the club. I'm just going to wear a green sweater and gray shirt, also blue jeans and shoes. That should do.

Before I just go with my "friends" I have to write some names down. I'm done for now.

My "friends" arrive at around 8:00pm. I left the house and went with my "friends".

I saw a building call Red Hexes, a club building. I just hope it's not a strip club otherwise I could have stayed at home and just write names. We inside the building and look around. Much of unrated, over aged women were in here. Sluts, hoes, all that really. Then it was just really men around here. Men who were older than us of course. It was heaven for them but it more like hell for me.

I want a cup of juice. No alcohol for me. I went to the old man with shades on.

"Can I get a juice of strawberry please?"

"Sorry man no juice in here." No juice in here, of course it's a club after all Light.

"Oh, can I have a cup of water please?" The old man went to get me water. He came back with the water. I drink some of it. I looked around. I saw my friends having a great time. Dancing over aged women, touching them all that sort stuff. I wasn't having much fun though. A young man came up to me.

"Hi, I lost I'm trying to find this street but I can't find it." The man shows me the street. I look at it.

"Oh I know where that is. It's really dirty there though."

"It's ok I'm just trying to find someone." I nodded. I left club and show him where to go. It wasn't far from the club. I pointed to the area.

"There it is sir," He smiled at me.

"Thank you so much, come here so I could show you my gift for you." I nodded. He took me somewhere that no one can see anything. He looks around.

"Um sir, what are you doing?" He leans closer to my face. What is he about to do? I saw two fangs appear in front my face. What? He put his two fangs on my neck bleeding some of the blood out of me. Is he going to kill me? All I can see is the light… I look up and saw everything turning bright.

I wake up somewhere. What happened? I looked around and saw a trash can. My neck hurts. I'm so tired and kind of hungry.

"Hey Light, I don't think you will like this."

"What are you talking about Ryuk?"

"Well…a vampire bite you and now you one of them or you just been drink some from a vampire."

"You're crazy Ryuk." I started walking home.

"No, I'm not crazy I was here the WHOLE time! He bit you!" Ryuk is going crazy maybe he hasn't been fed with apples lately. I went home and saw my mom running to me and hug me.

"Light I was so worry about you! I thought you were dead or something."

"No, I just really tired I don't remember much what happened yesterday."

"Well, Light you should go take a shower and relax ok?" I nodded. I went to the bathroom. I remove all my clothes and turn the shower on. I look at myself on mirror. Wait, how come I don't see myself on there?

"Ryuk I don't see myself anymore, is this weird or what?"

"Vampire,"

"Ryuk, I don't have time for this."

"No seriously, you're a vampire now. This means you're no longer human."

"Stop talking about this vampire stuff. It's not real." I went and took myself a shower. I put on my clothes and went to my room. Vampire? Am I really a vampire? There's nowhere I'm a vampire now. I'm a human still and vampires aren't even real I supposed. I do feel weird about myself now. I'm hungry I'm going to get something to eat. I went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich. I bite one piece of it. EW, IT'S GROSS! I hurry to the bathroom and throw up in toilet. Gross. I went back inside my room and sat down. My stomach grins. I'm really hungry. I saw a young woman standing there smiling at me.

"Hello fledging," Huh?

**A/N: Try to make it to 3,000 words, epic fail. Oh well, I hope you enjoy! BYE!**


End file.
